


Advanced Grief Therapy: Dual Enrollment

by Eilimae



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilimae/pseuds/Eilimae
Summary: Jeff reminisces about his time with the group through the years and finally comes to a conclusion about who he wants to continue into his future with.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Advanced Grief Therapy 101

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this story is rated Explicit is because there will be a Part 2 to it with mature, sexual content. Be on the look out for that!

Jeff couldn’t really understand why, but he currently found himself sitting back at the study room table, alone. Everyone else was still at the bar with the executor of Pierce’s estate, for reasons clear beyond Jeff’s understanding. The room was extremely dark, and Jeff felt ashamed that the darkness around him was making him feel a bit claustrophobic. His mind was compelling him to review the day’s events, very much against his will. He figured that if he must, he would feel most comfortable do it in the study room. He sighed. Troy was leaving. Pierce was dead. Chang was around far more often than he was comfortable with. Abed was pissed that he was charging him for months of unauthorized Netflix use, which only added to his frustration and sadness about Troy leaving. Shirley and Britta were rehashing their crimes against each other, Shirley slightly drunk, Britta definitely high. And Annie…, Jeff’s thoughts came to a pause. 

Now all he could see in his mind’s eye was Annie’s long brown hair, her pink lips, and her dancing, blue eyes. He felt himself sink into his chair as he envisioned her. He loved the way her eyelids would ever-so-slightly open and close, causing her eyelashes to flutter gently. He could almost never say no to her when she did this. She had been really quiet after the reading of Pierce’s will. Jeff wanted to ask her what was wrong, but then he would have to check up on everyone, and he didn’t have the emotional energy to pretend like cared for anyone else but Annie right now, so he remained silent as well. His mind went back to his friends again. He couldn’t deny to even himself that he felt their pain and worry. The group was changing so much lately, Friends were gone or moving on, and Jeff worried his window of opportunity was closing for so many things he still had yet to do. But he really didn’t want to spend his time wallowing in what could be and began to think of all that had been. With his phone laying useless in his hands, he remembered when the group had first come together, and why. He chuckled slightly at how much he had wanted to sleep with Britta because now that desire couldn’t be more foreign to him. He also laughed at the thought that his desire for Britta had led him to someone he was now truly realizing he really wanted to be with. When his mind was at it’s utmost calm, Jeff could admit to himself, that all this time, it really was about Annie. He let his memories wash over him. 

He remembered their first year and the debate. He remembered when she let her hair down while they prepared for the debate. He had to summon all his strength just to stop himself from reaching across the table and kissing her. The debate itself was worse. Jeff remembered how embarrassed and frustrated he was thinking he was about to lose the debate. He remembered how those feelings instantly melted away the moment Annie grabbed his face and placed her perfect, soft mouth on his. He laughed again to himself remembering how he dropped the City College rep and rushed to grab Annie, wanting to press her body against his, regardless of the many people who were watching. That was their first kiss. 

His mind now jumped to the night of the Transfer Dance. He remembered how annoyed and mortified he was that night. He remembered his feelings dissolving into relief at the sight of Annie returning, walking up the pathway to him, a light pink present in her cheeks. He remembered how good it felt to tell her about his feelings, how easy it was to talk to her. He felt her in his arms again as they hugged. He remembered how they lingered there, and how they both finally gave in to their feelings for one brief, wonderful moment. And then he remembered never calling her all summer. He remembered how ashamed he felt about kissing her, their age difference always the burden on his feelings. He had let his shame and pride dictate his actions. He distracted himself with his competition with Britta. He made Annie feel insignificant because then maybe nothing they felt was real. 

“After we kissed, I waited all summer for you. You buried me like a shameful secret!” he could hear Annie’s words of the night of their adventure into conspiracy theories. He remembered feeling the dagger of those words enter his very soul. He remembered Abed and Troy destroying their blanket fort and the blankets falling around them, and how he and Annie were once again so close and still so far. 

“Either you want me, or you don’t. What’s it gonna be?!” he remembered her saying to him, that time she followed him into the men’s room. He had no answer for her, or at least, not one he was willing to give. But he really couldn’t stand to see her with anyone else. It would have torn him apart. 

He shivered now as he remembered how he had continually slept with Britta all that second year. He sighed wistfully. He had denied to himself the true reason for sleeping with Britta all that time, and he marveled how not even Abed picked up on the fact that every time Jeff and Annie had a moment together, Jeff would directly turn to unleashing all his frustrations into having sex with Britta. Because the person he really wanted to be lying next to… was Annie. And he remembered how Annie was right: what had been going on with them all year? There was a feeling that surrounded them. Would they? Might they? He wanted to. But how could he justify, not only to the group, but to himself, that the person that may just very well be his soulmate, wasn’t also too young for him? He couldn’t. And so, like all difficult things, he ran from it. 

Jeff’s head was now lying in his arms which were crossed over themselves on the table. He was grateful that the group wasn’t here to see him reach this low point. He couldn’t have feelings. He had to lead them. He couldn’t show weakness. Suddenly, he heard a noise come from behind him. He stayed absolutely still. 

“Jeff?” he heard a soft voice say. Jeff snapped up and turned around. There Annie stood, looking at him in bewilderment. He quickly stood up. 

“Annie…” he said, almost breathlessly. Her eyes were wide, examining him closely. 

“Are you okay?” she said, worried. Jeff placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. 

“Of course. What are you doing here? Are you okay?” he reciprocated. Annie shrugged back. She cocked her head to the side. 

“I dunno. It’s been such a weird day.” She said. She walked over to her usual seat but didn’t sit down. “I just kinda felt like maybe I would feel better being here. Ya know what I mean?”

Jeff nodded, “Yeah.” Annie grabbed the top of her chair, but again didn’t sit down. She gestured towards him.

“Is that why you’re here?” she asked softly. Jeff caught Annie’s eyes. 

“Actually, yeah. It is.” Jeff admitted, shocking even himself. Annie’s eyes got a little wider. 

“Wait, really?”

“Mhm.” There was a silence that followed that seemed to last forever. Finally, Jeff accepted what he had to do if he didn’t want to live with a haunting regret. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Jeff asked. Annie’s eyes danced. “It’s weird that so much as changed. And even though it feels like it happened all at once, it’s been a long time coming.” Annie grinned and nodded. 

“I guess you’re right. But would it be wrong of me to not want things to change? I mean, I thought I did, but now…” she trailed off. Jeff nodded back. 

“Maybe it’s because it’s all out of our control? I mean, we can’t force Troy to stay. We couldn’t keep Pierce from doing anything he wanted to do. Soon, we may even have to say good-bye to more. Our friends. Our family. But that’s what we should want for them, right?” Jeff said looking into Annie’s eyes. She forced a smile. 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s the feeling of feeling out of control. I mean, is there anything we can do? Do we just go with it? Do we just let it happen to us?” she asked. Jeff looked down at the floor. 

“There are some things we can control, Annie.” He said quietly. He looked back up and Annie was absolutely still, looking at him in anticipation. He began to slowly walk over to her. Not a long walk to be sure, but for both of them, it felt unbearable. 

“Jeff?” Annie said as he was now only inches from her. Jeff looked into her eyes. Her lashes began to flutter. He cupped her face in his hand, caressing her warm, flushed cheek. She closed her eyes. “Jeff, I can’t…I can’t be hurt by you again.” She began to pull away from him. Jeff’s free hand moved to her shoulder. His hand grasped her gently. 

“I’m sorry, Annie. I’m sorry for every bad thing I’ve ever done to you. I’m sorry about me. But if I never let you know just how much you mean to me, I would never be able to forgive myself.” He said quietly. Annie stopped pulling away from him and now stared at him expectantly. 

“How much I mean to you? And how much is that?” she asked, her eyes glowing. He brought her face gently up to his and slowly slid his mouth onto hers. As their mouths began to part and close into each other, Jeff whispered, “I love you, Annie.” 

Annie broke from their kiss and looked at Jeff with tears in her eyes. “But…” she started. Jeff shook his head. 

“No more ‘buts’.”, he said. “No more excuses. I love you, Annie Edison. I have for such a long time. Please…”, he pleaded. “Please love me back.”

With that, Annie looked into Jeff’s eyes, wrapped her arms slowly around him, and smiled. “Of course, I love you back, dummy.” 

And with that, both of them melted together into the future of their choosing.


	2. Advanced Grief Therapy 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

About two and a half weeks had passed since Jeff and Annie had accepted their feelings for each other and allowed themselves to give in to them. Now both of them, along with all of their friends, stood at the entrance of Greendale Community College waving Troy good-bye. They had decided not to reveal their relationship to their friends until after Troy had left, not wanting to overshadow Troy’s leaving. As Troy had said good-bye to each one of them, Annie overheard something Britta and Troy said. 

“I’m better at sex than Jeff, right?”

“I’ve yet to have anyone worse.”

Annie pretended she didn’t hear this, but it rang in her head even after she finished waving Troy good-bye. Her nose scrunched at their words. She and Jeff had not had sex yet, and she figured the reason for this may be the fact that sex was such a solidifying act. Once they slept together, there was no going back. But she knew that neither of them wanted to go back either, so what were they waiting for? Annie’s thoughts were deep in this, even as she accompanied Jeff, Britta, Shirley, and Abed back to the study room to grab their things. Annie took her time gathering her things, while Abed rushed out of the room and back to their apartment. Britta and Shirley were arm and arm, heading out to go get a drink and no doubt talk about how much they would miss Troy while reminiscing about all the great times they had as a group. Annie absentmindedly played with her hair and lingered around her chair as she noticed Jeff also seemed to drag his feet gathering his things. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to go home, and Troy won’t be there.” Annie said before she could catch herself. Jeff sighed. He gave Annie a comforting look. 

“I know it will be sad for a while, but this is what’s best for Troy. He’s going out there and facing his fears.” Jeff said almost to himself. Annie shot him a quizzical look. 

“Jeff?” Annie asked quietly. Jeff moved very quickly and closed both doors to the study room. 

“Enough of this.” She heard him say quickly and a bit under his breath. He pulled all the blinds shut, leaving him and Annie alone in the room. He then turned to Annie. She felt her breath quicken. Jeff walked over to her. “Annie. If Troy can face his fears, why can’t we?” she was speechless. Jeff gave her a cautious smile. Annie’s heart pounded. 

“Jeff, I…” Annie choked. Jeff grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. 

“I want you, Annie. And I can’t wait any longer.” Jeff said, his voice almost shaky. Annie wished she could have recorded his words and played them back over and over, but having only the memory would have to be enough. She felt a grin begin to pull at her lips, but it was quickly interrupted by Jeff pressing his lips into hers. Before Annie could react, Jeff was pulling her pink sweater over her head. Now he moved slowly, as he began to undo the buttons of her white blouse one by one. Annie was sure Jeff could see her heart pounding through her chest, as he slowly removed each button to reveal her supple breasts lying in wait within her pink bra. He suddenly stopped. 

“Annie? What’s wrong?” Jeff asked gently. Annie realized she hadn’t taken a breath in a while. She gasped. 

“It’s just, I think you should know…this is all I’ve ever wanted. Jeff, I love you.” Annie said, breathlessly. Jeff lifted Annie’s chin up and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Annie, you’re all I’ve ever wanted. And I’m not scared anymore.” And once again, Jeff and Annie’s lips met. Their love fueling their passion as now, with no fear left in them, they quickly removed each other’s clothing. Annie’s blouse lay on the floor, next to Jeff’s now tattered sweater. Pants followed next. Annie removed Jeff’s in one quick movement, while Jeff gingerly removed Annie’s, sliding it gently from her waist and past her thighs. Jeff then placed his hand on Annie’s back and led her towards the table. Annie could feel the cold of the table on her back, but she grinned. She didn’t care, for now Jeff was sliding himself in between her spreading legs. Jeff dug his mouth deeper into hers, his hands removing Annie’s bra with a simple and quick snap of the fastenings. As he tossed the bra to the floor, he took a moment to examine the woman that lay before him. His kissing then became faster and harder, mumbling between breaths, “Goddamn, Annie, you’re gorgeous.” Jeff’s mouth grew fiercer and fiercer, now exploring her neck and continuing to move lower. 

Annie could barely catch her breath, as Jeff’s mouth began to circle around her breasts. His mouth and tongue worked in perfect unison to send waves of pleasure from her breasts into the pit of her stomach. She vibrated under his touch and this only increased his passion and lust. As his mouth explored her chest and breasts, his hands moved down past her waist and towards her opening. His fingers slid back and forth along her slit. “Uuuuuhhhnnn!” Annie moaned extremely loudly. 

“Shhhh…” Jeff moaned into her mouth. Annie’s hands found their way to Jeff’s boxer briefs and stripped them from him as fast as they could. It had taken her longer than she would have liked because Jeff’s throbbing member was in the way. But this only excited her, and him, more. Jeff began to rip Annie’s panties from her, but suddenly stopped. Her pulled away from her just a bit. “Annie, have you ever…?” he mumbled. Annie grinned sheepishly. She nodded. 

“Once.” She admitted. Jeff raised his eyebrow but couldn’t help but smile. Jeff moved slowly now. Not pulling himself from Annie’s eyes, he finished removing her panties and tossed them into their pile of clothes on the floor. He positioned himself at her opening. 

“Are you ready?” he asked her gently. She felt her eyelids flicker. Jeff leaned down and kissed her tenderly, and with one quick thrust, he pushed himself into her. Annie gasped and Jeff shook from the intensity of finally entering the woman he loved, but within in seconds, they were moving together in perfect unison, grinding and thrusting against each other. Their moans of pleasure filled the study room. Their paced quickened, and Jeff moved his hands along Annie’s body. His hands met hers, and he pulled her arms over her head, while still entwining his fingers within hers. They moved even faster now. Annie could barely breathe. 

“Ohhhhhh, Jeff!” Annie screamed. Jeff moved faster and faster. Annie could feel immense pleasure building inside of her, and she could no longer contain it. Annie gave in to the pleasure Jeff was giving her, and as the pleasure erupted from her, she screamed. Jeff followed close behind her, as with another thrust, he too roared with pleasure as he finished inside of her. They collapsed into each other. All that could be heard throughout the room now was their heavy breathing. Jeff laid his head on Annie’s chest, and she could almost cry. The level of vulnerability that Jeff was allowing himself to be with her was all she had ever wanted. And she couldn’t believe that she was actually the one he was choosing to be this way with. Annie began to stroke Jeff’s hair, and her breathing evened out. Jeff lifted his head slightly. 

“I heard what Troy and Britta said.” He said suddenly, still a bit out of breath. Annie froze for bit. She thought she had done a good job hiding the fact that she had also heard what they said. 

“I…” she began, but Jeff cut her off. 

“Britta wasn’t wrong. But there was also a reason for it.” He paused. “Annie, I never felt a connection with her. And that’s why it was never a good thing for either of us. Because the only person I ever wanted to be with…was you. And now, having experienced making love to you instead of just having sex with someone else…Annie, this was the most amazing experience of my life.” His head fell back into her chest. “I love you.”

Against her will, tears began to fall from Annie’s eyes. She took in a deep breath. “Please, Jeff.” Her voice quivered. “Please don’t break my heart again. Please.” There was a silence for a moment, and Annie could feel her heart pounding again. She felt Jeff move and suddenly his eyes were connected to hers. 

“Never.”


End file.
